x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascension I
Premise Apocalypse plans to turn all humans with the dormant X-gene into mutants. He has turned Magneto, Professor X, Storm, and Mystique into his Four Horsemen, and has covered the world with a network of energy pyramids to stage his plan. Summary When a new Sphere appears in Egypt, Professor X wants to try to communicate with Apocalypse, taking Storm with him. With Cerebro technology, the rest of the group watches as Apocalypse telepathically communicates his plan to awaken the dormant X-gene in all humans, a process which will kill most 'normal' humans. Xavier tells Apocalypse that this isn't necessary, which only angers Apocalypse. Storm comes to his defense but instead, sends them both away in the same way Magneto was. The X-Men are mortified and are soon joined by Nick Fury who announces the restart of The Sentinel Program. Apocalypse is confronted by three sentinels at the Sphynx, which act as decoys while more sentinels are sent to use their superior technology to disable the three spheres. Apocalypse defeats the sentinels, but sends out Four Horsemen under his control to protect them - Magneto in Mexico, Storm in China, Xavier in Egypt, and Mystique at the Sphynx. The X-Men split into four groups to fight Four Horsemen of Apocalypse around the world, while Rogue is sent on a 'special mission'. Quotes Mesmero: Evolution is upon us, and there's nothing you can do to stop it! Charles Xavier: I am Charles Xavier. Apocalypse: I know who you are. Charles Xavier: Then you know I've merely come to talk. To discuss what you are planning and... Apocalypse: I have planned nothing. I am but an instrument of destiny. Charles Xavier: But it's a destiny of destruction. Apocalypse: The future came to me in that craft. I have embraced it and merged with its technology, so that I may lead the evolution of the human race. Charles Xavier: The human race does not need your help! Apocalypse: Since when has mankind ever known what it needs? Charles Xavier: You have to know that somehow you will be stopped! Apocalypse: What I know is... it will not be by you! Nightcrawler: What happened to them? Wolverine: They're...alive? Lance Alvers: Forget it! Kitty Pryde: Come on Lance! At least ask the others. Lance Alvers: Hey! You guys feel like going to Mexico and fighting Magneto? Notes * Four Horsemen of Apocalypse * Horses of Apocalypse * Apocalypse makes his first vocal appearance. * Rogue appears, but have no lines. * The Sentinels are brought back into play. * Mystique and Magneto are seen alive, after believing to have both died weeks earlier. * Storm, Charles Xavier, Mystique and Magneto have all been tunned into the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. * Everyone from The Brotherhood is shown, but only Lance Alvers has any lines. * Wanda Maximoff is the only one of the brotherhood who agrees to go with Kitty to Mexico. * Mystique turned into multiple Scorpions, and then a crow. ** At the Sphinx the team is made up of Wolverine, Cyclops and Nightcrawler. ** In Egypt the team is made up of Boom Boom, Jean Grey, Colossus, Magma and Multiple. ** In China the team is made up of Beast, Spyke, Berzerker and Iceman. ** In Mexico the team is made up of Shadowcat, Sunspot, Alex Summers, Angel and Scarlet Witch. Trivial * Professor X wields what appears to be a psionic scythe while battling the X-men as a Horses of Apocalypse demonstrating powers similar to that of Psylocke. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Wolverine Recurring Cast * Ororo Munroe * Beast * Lance Alvers Guest Cast * Apocalypse * Mesmero * Nick Fury Category:Season Four Category:Episode